Recuento de la historia
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: Distintas escenas del pasado de los personajes, predominantes los recuerdos de Dumbledore, J.Potter y L.Evans. Una explicacion a escenas qe no estaban bien detalladas durante la historia, desde los MARAUDERS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, etc. Os dejo para que leáis y juzguéis. ;) Pasad…

------------------------

Una muchacha pelirroja miraba con ilusión a un bebe en sus brazos. Poco a poco, le iba cantando una cuna hasta que aquel bebe entro en el gran mundo donde reina Morfeo. Suavemente recostó al pequeñajo en la cuna que había al fondo de su habitación.

Cuando salió de la habitación se despidió con el beso del pequeño y pisando con cuidado para no despertarle bajo las escaleras y salió al porche.En el rellano de la puerta había un joven de mirada soñadora charlando con un anciano con una enorme barba blanca y los dos se estaban riendo como nunca.

Aquella noche soplaba una pequeña brisa y la luna brillaba con un reflejo anaranjado. Entonces el anciano se dio cuenta de que la chica pelirroja los estaba observando riéndose por lo bajo,y de un tirón hizo un gesto como para intentar recomponer la compostura de su figura y dijo:

-Lilian, de vez en cuando podrías avisar de que llegas, mas que nada para decirle a James que deje de hacer el idiota...- ( el joven que estaba a su lado hizo un gesto como ofendido)

-Como que idiot...-empezó a decir pero la chica pelirroja le cortó.

- No pasa nada Albus, lo difícil seria encontrarle haciendo algo sensato- se dirigió hacia el y se cogió de su brazo-Cariño acabo de acostar a Harry, muchas gracias por ofrecerte...

-Eh...esto...- Parecía que James no sabia ya donde esconderse- Porque estáis todos contra mi?- Puso su mejor cara de perrito paxón.

-En fin, me alegro de haberos visto- dijo Dumbledore- en estos tiempos ya es difícil encontrarse con los viejos amigos...

-Albus, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto abatido y no veo la razón, últimamente quien-tu-sabes ha perdido mas planes que en estos 15 años de guerra...-se preocupó James.

-Tanta pasividad me mata, no puedo estarme quieto pensando cual será su próximo golpe...se que quiere hacer algo de importancia pero no me imagino que será, tanto tiempo sin haber conseguido su objetivo...No quiero pensar en lo que esta tramando- se lamentó.

-Nada Albus, recuerda lo que dice Hagrid, "lo que venga vendrá, y ya habrá tiempo de plantarle cara"- recordó Lily.

-Tengo que decíroslo, temo por vosotros, James, Lily, y también por vuestro pequeño, tengo mas que razones para creer que él vendrá a por vosotros y no creo que pueda frustrar sus planes otra vez...

-Te hemos dicho ya que estamos a salvo, el hechizo Fidelio nos salvará y en cualquier caso, antes prefiero hacerle frente que huir de esa sabandija...

-Lo sé James pero...no puedo remediarlo, en fin, supongo que es normal que en estos tiempos me preocupe demasiado por la gente que quiero. Es hora de marcharme, tengo ganas de leer un rato antes de dormir y ya va haciéndose tarde y yo cada día mas viejo. Espero veros pronto, y dale un beso a Harry de mi parte, Lily.

-Con gusto Albus-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Albus Dumbledore hizo un remolino con su capa y desapareció.

-¿ Crees que tiene razón Albus, James? ¿Crees que vendrá a por nosotros?

- La verdad, solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, y es que si pisa esta casa no saldrá indemne de ella, te lo juro por lo que mas quiero en este mundo, que por cierto, parece que se acaba de despertar...

-Pues ya sabes a quien le toca ir...- dijo con un rintin tin en la voz.

-----------------

Dos meses después, un extraño se presento ante la puerta de aquella casa. Con delicadeza, casi con ternura, caminaba sobre la hierba sin apenas pisarla. Un silencio había caído sobre el lugar, hasta los animales nocturnos dejaron de cantar a su paso.

Encontró barreras que le obstaculizaban el camino, pero a los 5 minutos ya las había desecho y se encaminaba hacia la casa.

Claramente, los tres ocupantes ya estaban en alerta. El marido salió hasta el porche y allí le presentó batalla. El pobre estaba dominado por la cólera y sus emociones le traicionaron. Aquel duelo duro apenas dos minutos, y el encapuchado salió de allí con una maldición en su espalda. Aquel maldito desgraciado le había dado tiempo de lanzársela y de avisar a su mujer antes de que él pudiera mandarlo al infierno.

Pero ya no estaba preocupado, solo quedaba un obstáculo, en la casa no podría entrar nadie a ayudar y solo estaba la mujer... una simple sangre sucia. No habría mucho problema.

Subió despacio los escalones, de uno en uno y disfrutando del sonido de sus pies al chocar con la madera. La espalda le dolía atrozmente, pero ya se curaría mas tarde. Ahora habia algo mas importante.

Dejo escapar dos palabras al aire y la puerta que tenia delante se abrió. Allí estaba la muchacha, con el niño en brazos. Aquel dichoso bebe...

-Apártate muchacha o te arrepentirás.

La muchacha le respondió con unos burdos intentos de hechizos de los cuales se desprendió de un manotazo. Con la suavidad que aporta el poder levanto a la muchacha, medio muerta a causa del cansancio y la angustia, y se quedo solo frente al niño. Y dijo aquellas dos simples palabras:

-Avada Kedavra...

Con lo que no contaba era que en el último segundo la muchacha sacó fuerzas y se interpuso. La maldición la traspaso y se volvió hacia su rostro contraído de la sorpresa y del odio..

Lo último que recordaba era dolor, un gran dolor. La laceración mortal.

-----------------

El pasto estaba quemado. Delante suya se alzaba lo que antiguamente era una casa y ahora solo eran destrozos. La muerte se había apoderado de aquel lugar.Recordó que solo hacia dos meses que había estado sentado en aquel porche, riéndose con aquella afectuosa familia, recordando viejos tiempos.

Recordó que aquella noche había tenido un sueño trágico, que temía por ellos. No pudo contenerlo más, y el anciano cayó de rodillas al pasto negro.Era el día mas alegre para todo su mundo, la oscuridad había desaparecido, pero sin embargo, aún no podía creerlo. Dos personas de las que mas apreciaba habían muerto para nada, y el se sentía inútil. No había podido detenerlo. No quedaba nada del gran mago que tanta fama tenia, ahora esta allí, arrodillado como un perro, viendo como su presente se había destruido. Viendo los resultados mismos de su ineptitud.

Pero algo le levanto el animó, James y Lily habían muerto, pero no así su pequeño hijo. La magia del amor es inconmensurable. En aquel pequeño muchacho renacía la esperanza del mundo mágico, justo cuando mas falta hacia, justo cuando la habían perdido.

Se levanto con un crujido de sus ancianos huesos. Aquella noche había dejado a aquel Héroe con su primera prueba en la vida, vivir con sus parientes. No sería fácil, pero nadie mejor que Albus Dumbledore sabia de la malicia que había en los seguidores del mago negro. Aun no estaban a salvo, aún no.

-Espero que en un futuro tu me ayudes con esto, Harry Potter.

---

En fin espero que os haya hecho pasar un rato ameno. Sino me mandais algun rewiew entenderé que no os ha interesado. En ese caso no pasa nada, yo sé que hay historias mucho mejores que la mia y que se merecen mas atención e Interés, y por lo tanto espero que al menos os sirva para saber que historias os merecen atención y cuales no. Sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo ( si os gusta la historia claro) o sino, pues, hasta la proxima paranoia que me dé por escribir ;)

Ciao!

"_Es mejor ser examinado que ignorado" M.West_


	2. Una carta desde el mas allá

_Buenas, aquí os dejo con una carta.._

………………

-Recuerdos de mi infancia, en el olmo del olvido. Recuerdo como lloraba por no encontrar a mis seres queridos, recuerdo como la luz que impregnaba mi rostro era un tiempo ya perdido.

Ahora ya no puedo recordar nada, pues ya estoy muerto. Es sencillamente inteligente lo que uno puede pensar cuando ha muerto, y su alma vaga entre la niebla que surca los caminos del destino. Es verdaderamente impresionante como

el alma no recuerda lo vivido. Creo querer quedarme, mas se que ya no puedo, una decisión he tomado y no hay marcha atrás en este amargo tramo.

Cuando caí de aquella latitud me di cuenta de que era mi fin, y era precisamente el que había soñado. Solamente quien me quito la vida sabe cuales eran mis razones, y sabe perfectamente porque debo de ocultárselas a quien mas quiero.

El temor a la pérdida es algo ya vivido, recuerdo cuando era niño y jugaba sin pensar en lo que seria del mi mañana. Aquella fuente con el pájaro en calma y aquellos lirios que me traían esperanza. Ahora todo eso no esta muerto, mas esta en camino de estarlo. Queda una dura batalla por sobrevivir a ese pequeño ser que he dejado sin defensas en la tierra,

pero debo de morir para que el lo entienda. Yo no soy perfecto, ni soy poderoso, creo en el destino y ese destino me ha llevado a amar la vida y me la a arrebatado justo cuando mas deseaba vivirla. Ahora al fin lo entiendo todo. La verdad solo se descubriría con mi muerte y mi muerte era lo que el mas ansiaba, pero esta será la causa de su derrota. Lo que ahora parece tristeza y desesperanza, traición y melancolía, no es

sino principio de un camino que llegara a su fin en este tiempo. Me he marchado, pero otros soportaran mi carga. Y gracias a que me e marchado yo podrán recogerla y afrontarla, pues era yo el fallo de toda esta guerra.

Era yo el ciego que no quería ver que la muerte iba a acontecer en estos terrenos. Era yo el muerto en vida, el que vivia en una ilusión.

Ahora que me he marcado, por fin el nuevo poder despertara, aunque siempre había estado en tu interior. Creo sinceramente que la verdad esta de camino, y que ese camino es el amor con el cual nosotros nos profesamos.

La mentira, el odio, matan, no surgen un nuevo destino, siempre llevan al mismo fin, la muerta. El amor da vida, y en ese amor baso mi escudo, como hace 16 años baso tu ángel para protegerte. Creo sinceramente que mi partida es necesaria, y por ello ruego en mi interior que no me olvides, que aunque no este a tu lado siempre estaré contigo y que cuando llegue el momento decisivo, yo te apoyaré. Escojas la opción que escojas, sé que será la correcta,

sé que esta opción será la verdadera y que por mas que estuviera yo aquí no podrías cambiarla por otra mejor. Creo en ti muchacho, y aunque creo que no te lo he demostrado como te lo debía haber demostrado, hice lo que pude. Nunca fui buen padre, y menos abuelo, y sé que no signifique para ti ninguna de estas dos cosas. Creo ahora que mi destino no era protegerte, sino guiarte. Ya ves, que protegerte, lo que se dice protegerte, lo hice poco y de mala manera.

Se lo que será el futuro, lleno de oscuridad y nefasta traición, se que pasaras miedos y dudas, pero se que encontraras los caminos que deje yo y que tomaras mi relevo en esta amarga tarea que te ha tocado.

Creo sinceramente que estas preparado para tomar esta carga.

Emprende tu tarea, consigue esas partes malditas de su alma. Solo se que así será posible que alguna vez ese maligno ser por fin, descanse en paz.

Y con ello, todos los miles de inocentes que se llevo en su camino.

Ánimo, Harry.

_A.Dumbledore_

………

_Se que todavía no ha dado muestras la historia de ser interesante. Y la verdad, quien no le parezca interesante, esta en todo su derecho. En el anterior capitulo dije que habia muchas historias mejores. Esta historia se basa en momentos de la historia de los personajes. Por ejemplo, este cap tiene como fin una carta de A.Dumbledore a Harry. Lo he escrito en modo de carta, pero es en verdad el pensamiento que tiene Dumbledore cuando ya ha muerto y su "alma" esta siendo transmitida ( que paranoia, hablar de transmitir almas y todo eso, pero no se explicarla de mejor manera) _

_Esta escrita de un modo muy… sentido, quiero decir que para encontrar todas las causas a las que se refiere, pues hay que mirarlo bien. Sobre todo entenderlo, y con esto os dejo ya. Muchisimas gracias a Rank por su rewiew, gracias a el he subido este capitulo. La pregunta sigue siendo….¿subire el proximo?Solamente teneis que dejar rewiew.._

"_Cuando era joven leía casi siempre para aprender; hoy, a veces, leo para olvidar." G.P._


	3. Viejas bromasViejas jodiendas

Bien, para quien lea este fic( si alguien lo lee claro, sino estoy haciendo aquí el panoli pero weno…) esto es un Fic que trata de una serie de relatos cortos. He hecho los capitulos 1 y 2, uno era como Era la vida de un James y una Lyli adultos y antes de morir, de cómo fue aquella tragica noche desde el modo de vista de voldemort, y otra era una carta que " escribe" ( mas bien piensa) Dumbledore una vez que esta muerto ( aunque tenenmos una amiga y yo una teoria que no esta de acuerdo con eso…. Pero weno, por seguir un pokito la historia "oficial", dumble dead xd) Y ahora voy a hacer un relato corto sobre Marauders en el que se veran distintas etapas de su paso por hogwarts, los capitulos iran por puntos de vista, este en especial esta en el punto de vista de James y Sirius y solo salen ellos dos, el proximo creo que lo aré del punto de vista de lily y …nosequien mas xD en fin, se que no es una historia tran atrayente como otras en las que es un guion de corrido y no "salteado" como esta, pero pór ello el fic se llama " Recuentos de la historia". Agradeceria algun rewiew, la verdad que sin ellos pues se pierden mucho las ganas de escribir. Pero weno, sino los recibo digo yo que sera porque la historia vale eso mismo;0

Disfrutad…

………….

La estación estaba a pleno rebosar. Era 1 de septiembre y todos los chicos regresaban a la escuela. La verdad que la mayoría de ellos estaban bastante ilusionados y no hacían nada mas que dar vueltas por todos lados, mareando a los padres. Entrando en el vagón se distinguían varios compartimentos y estaban casi todos llenos.

Destacaba uno en general del que acababa de salir una polvareda de humo gris y verde y un niño salio corriendo.

-Así aprenderás a no buscar los problemas pequeña rata mugrosa!- le gritaba un chico sacando la cabeza fuera de la puerta.

- Parece que le has asustado... pobrecito- le dijo otro muchacho de la misma edad, pero la verdad era que no lo sentía y se estaba riendo del chico también.

- Hombre James... tenemos que recordarles a estos enanos quien manda aquí... no voy a consentir que me gasten una broma que por cierto, fui yo quien la invento- Dijo con cara de autosuficiencia el chico.

-Claro claro Sirius, y también inventaste lo de los snaps explosivos debajo de los platos, y lo de las grageas de sabor a sudor de Hagrid y … como era... ah! y lo de la peluca look Mcgonagall, no es cierto?- se mofó James.

- Piérdete compañero, solo no puedes soportar que yo te supere en casi todo- le retó.

-Será eso, seguro- le contesto sin darle importancia el otro, y se puso a leer el profeta.

-Bien, te hago una apuesta: Quien haga mas jugarretas de aquí a que el tren llegue a hogwarts gana...una semana sin hacer deberes? eh? que me dices "valiente"- le picó.

-Pssss te hago una apuesta mejor, quien pierda tiene que hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela mmm digamos interrumpir a Dumbledore en su discurso de inauguración con muchos pegos, ¿te atreves…. miedica?

- Pero y quien gane que se lleva?

- Yo me conformo con verte hacer el payaso... más que de costumbre- se rió a carcajada limpia James. Esto puso furioso a Sirius, que dijo con un brillo en los ojos:

- 50 minutos, la apuesta empieza, YA!

A James no le dio tiempo ni a levantarse cuando Sirius cogió su cartera y se la tiró por la ventana del vagón.

- EH! que haces!- le dijo el otro to rabioso- te mato!

- Como? te recuerdo que te quedan 48 minutos y ya van 1 a 0...- acto seguido cogió su cartera y salio corriendo del compartimento para que James no le partiera las piernas.

En el pasillo James encontró a dos muchachas charlando animadamente, se le ocurrió una idea, cogió una rana de chocolate extremadamente revoltosa y sin que se diese cuenta se la metió por la espalda a la niña, que rápidamente comenzó a pegar botes de histeria. El chico se fue corriendo justo a tiempo para ver salir a Sirius de otro compartimiento con un niño de primero boca abajo y con claros signos de estar a punto de vomitar.

-Esta es la mía- pensó James mientras veía a Sirius venir con el chaval con claras intenciones de tirárselo encima.

-Diffindo!- Le grito apuntando a la correa de Sirius, con lo cual este quedo en calzoncillos y acto seguido dijo James apuntándose a la garganta con la varita:

-Sonorus!- ATENCION TODOS LOS ALUMNOS! SIRIUS BLACK EN CALZONCILLOS EN EL PASILLO NUMERO 13!

BUMM ..! parecía que había habido un ataque de dementores en el vagón, todo el mundo salió de sus compartimentos para ver al chico que estaba paralizado por la vergüenza y tenia la cara blanca mientras murmuraba:

- Cornamenta... esto ha sido juego sucio...

-Si y yo se bailar Funky no te jode...

Una muchacha de quinto se adelantó a la muchedumbre ( el pasillo estaba totalmente lleno y no se podía siquiera pasar) y señalándole con el dedo a la parte baja empezó a reírse. Sirius en ese momento se quedo como los angelitos que caen del cielo, pero retomando la compostura puso un semblante muy serio y dijo:

- Si querida, ya se que es increíble pero sí, todo es mío- De repente el maquinista creyó que había habido un terremoto o algo, ya que las carcajadas que siguieron a este comentario fueron tan grandes que el tren de estar en un puente volcaba fijo.

-Que es este jaleo? BLACK! QUE HACES CON LOS PANTALONES BAJAOS! SUELTA A ESE NIÑO ENSEGUIDA Y PONTE LOS PANTALONES POR DIOS!- Los dos premios anuales habían llegado a cortar la diversión- Y LOS DEMAS, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A HOGWARTS ASI QUE TODO EL MUNDO A SUS COMPARTIMENTOS, HE DICHO ¡YA!- les grito a unos de primero que se habían quedado allí de perol.

Después se acerco a James y le dijo al oído- Informaré a Dumbledore, Potter.

James tuvo por una vez en su vida la decencia de callarse e irse con Sirius a ponerse la túnica, pero no sin antes echarse una risa y decirle en voz baja:

-Sirius...

-Que quieres especie de gusarajo con cuernos?

-Si lo que tu digas pero ... has pensado ya lo que le vas a decir a Dumbledore en su discurso?

Sirius se quedo pinchao en el sitio que estaba y se puso blanco mientras James entraba en el compartimiento con una risa sicopática tipo darth vader. Justo antes de que este reaccionase le consiguió decir:

-James! Hij…p…!

………

Hasta aquí llego esta parte…..seguramente será divertido ver como se las arregla Sirius para dar por saco en el discurso pero…. Weno, en fin, yo no me gusta insistir mas en lo de los rewies, si tienen que llegar, llegaran. Hasta otra

"**_Reirse_** **_de la ignorancia tiene un precio, no darte cuenta de la tuya propia"_** _Lince_


End file.
